THE NEXT GREAT PROPHECY
by damonsalvatoregrl
Summary: Percy Jackson,we know his story.He's a demigod and gets sent to Tower Prep on a mission,but does he have a connection to the school it self.Ian archer goes to Tower Prep, but is he a demigod too.The Next Great Prophecy revelaed.


**Hey people so I'm working on a tower prep and Percy Jackson crossover. Hope you like it and sorry I haven't updated A Mission at Mystic Falls. I will though, I promise. :-) PLEASE REVIEW and share your ideas with me. This follows the season finale of Tower Prep.**

_At Tower Prep _

"But I don't understand how thousands of years ago we were apes," Gabe said.

"Well- we were Gabe," Ian said chuckling to himself.

"I cant imagine myself as a monkey, I mean look at me I'm Hot."

"Right- of course," Ian said sarcastically.

They headed to the cafeteria and went in and got their food.

"Thank you whisperer," Gabe said picking up his tray from the microwave.

"Gabe, Ian over here!" Suki called out from a table on the far left of the room.

They headed towards Suki and CJ and sat down.

"Hey guys whats up?" Ian said.

Suki and CJ looked at each other.

'What?' Ian asked.

'Didn't you hear?" CJ said.

"Here what,"Ian and Gabe said in unison.

"Headmaster got fired."

'What!"Ian yelled.

"SHHH be quiet," Suki whispered.

The others in the cafeteria all turned their heads and were looking at them.

"Umm allergies- yeah someone put it in his food- go on with your day."Gabe said.

"What do you mean he got fired?"Ian asked turning back to the conversation.

"The school bored fired him- Just last night- we thought you knew Ian," Suki said.

"Why would they fire him?" Gabe said.

Everyone looked at CJ.

"Why are you looking at me,"CJ said.

"Well he's your father Ceej- did he tell you anything,"Gabe said.

"No -well yes- but I'm not allowed to say."

"Come on CJ don't you remember what Whisperer said last week about how Headmaster was working within to restore the school," Ian said.

"Ian- listen if I could tell you I would-but its too dangerous especially for you-"CJ said while at the same time standing up and leaving.

"CJ WAIT,"Ian called running after her.

"What Ian?"CJ said.

"Why wont you tell me- you know you can trust me,"Ian said.

"I know that- but if I tell you – especially you things are gonna get bad here and you wont like it."

"What are you talking about?" Ian asked confused.

"Just trust me when I tell you this," she said smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_At Camp Half-blood_

Percy and Annabeth were training in the arena when they saw a tall, brown haired man in a suit next Chiron. Totally out of the ordinary.

"Whoa- who's that," Percy said pointing towards the guy in the suit.

Annabeth stopped and turned her head to where Percy was looking,

"I don't know," she said.

"I've never seen him before- but it doesn't look he's from around here I mean who wheres a suit to a camp."

"Apparently him," Percy added.

"Come on lets go see what he's doing here,"Annabeth said.

They went up the hill towards Chiron and the guy in the suit.

"Hey Chiron- who's this,"Annabeth said jerking her head tot he person next to Chiron.

"This is Headmaster," Chiron stated.

Percy snickered.

"Headmaster- what kind of name is Headmaster."

"My name ,"Headmaster said cracking half a smile.

"And I suppose you're Percy Jackson,"headmaster said.

"Yep- the one and only."

"WELL- Percy- I have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission?"Percy asked.

"You see- I'm the "headmaster" at this school Tower Prep."

"OK so-,"Percy said.

"I am son of Apollo- Apollo as you know is-god of prophecy and a few days ago I had a vision that I was to meet you and send you to Tower Prep-for what I don't know-but I think it might be the next great prophecy."

"What are you talking about?"Percy asked.

"I guess when time comes you will see but you must come with me."

"NO!- I'm not,"Percy yelled.

"Percy...the fate of the world might be in your hands."

"That's the point,"Percy said.

"I don't understand why its always me- why I'm the one who always has to be the hero,"he sighed.

Annabeth was the only one not looking at him. She seemed to be hurt by the way he acted and probably by the fact that she was in love with him,but didn't know it.

"What do you think Annabeth,"Percy said turning to her.

"I don't know- I guess if it's that important maybe you should go."

"Wouldn't you miss me,"Percy said surprised that Annabeth encouraged him to go to Tower Prep.

"Sure,"she said unnervingly.

Percy looked at her one more time than nodded in agreement.

"Fine- I'll come."

**I decided to change the ending of this chapter because my first idea didn't make sense after I reread it.**

**P.S Thank you KayaMorgan for telling me it didn't make sense **


End file.
